Yui in a corrupt wonderland
by TeenxFiction22
Summary: Yui has awoken in a place unknown to her, surrounded by a red sky and darkness, she tries to make her escape. But will she'll really be able to leave when she uncovers all the gruesome secrets of this newly found land. Will she be able to survive in this wretched place? ((This story is due to a request I received on Tumblr, I hope you guys enjoy3))


The small girl awoke, she was laying on a hard floor, the room she was in was pitch black, making her unaware of her surroundings. Yui rubbed her eyes, trying to get used to the darkness. Finally her eyes settled in, but she still couldn't see much of anything. Only what looked like shadows or outlines of objects. She stood up, feeling soft cloth brush by her legs, the pink haired girl reach down, grabbing onto the dress she was apparently wearing. She sighed, and started feeling around the room, seeing if there was anything that could help her get out of there.

She felt around but there nothing. Nothing on the floor, nothing on the walls or anything. But suddenly she felt her hand grab what felt like a door knob. Yui twisted it carefully, opening the door slowly, the door opening up to a field. The sky was an eerie red, and a strong had began, making the field stir.

"W-Where the hell am I?" She asked, some what reluctant to go out there. But she knew it had to be done. So the pinkette stepped into the tall grass, the sudden light making her eyes sting slightly. Yui groaned slightly, looking down at her clothes. She had on a blue dress, one of those fancy looking ball type ones. It was complete with silk laces and gold embroidering.

The girl took a deep breath, deciding to go through the field, looking for anyone who could tell her where she was and how she could get out of here.

As she trudged though the tall grass and other plants, she began to grow weary, it seemed that the field went on infinitely. But she soon saw a seemingly dark forest ahead. Yui sighed a breath of relied, quickening her pace to be able to reach her destination faster.

When she had arrived to edge of the trees, which also looked as if they stretched on forever, she came to a stop, Unsure of whether or not she should go in. The small girl clenched her hands into fists, deciding to be brave and go into the disturbingly dark forest.

The pink haired girl walked along the trees cautiously, hoping there wasn't anything lurking among the shadows. Some of the branches she passed by got caught on her dress, tearing the gown up a bit. Yui sighed again, growing weary, and her mood not improving in the least bit thanks to the fact that she was also famished.

She decided to take a rest, collapsing tiredly onto a tree stump. Her stomach rumbled as she panted, so she was starved and dehydrated, 'Well, ain't this a joy.' Yui thought, looking up to the red sky. She couldn't tell whether it was supposed to be night or day. There wasn't a moon, sun, or even stars to determine was time of day it was.

'I need to find a source for food or water or I'm going to die out here.' She told herself, standing up. "Better Get Moving." The pinkette said, continuing her quest on getting the hell out of there.

Yui felt herself begin to walk uphill, the trees seemed to start to fade as she passed less and less of them. As she apparently reached to the top she looked out, over the land to see something she would have never expected. A Town. But this didn't really look like your average town that was buzzing with towns people and other activities. The town looked run down and deserted.

She ran, reaching the the bottom of the hill. The girl looked around, looking for any sign of life. But she couldn't find a single person or thing, she couldn't even find anything that could help her situation. She had tried going through a couple of the houses and shops that were there but there wasn't any food, water, or clothes she could change into.

Yui decided to check one last house, not like it would hurt anything. She opened the door to an old grey house, causing a incredibly loud creak to ring through the air, seemingly ringing throughout the creepy house. She gasped slightly, walking along the floor, the boards also creaking loudly. Yui walked into the kitchen, hoping to find some thing, anything edible.

She left the kitchen disappointed, her stomach rumbling. "Dammit." The girl swore under her breath, going up the stairs to check if there was anything up there she could use. She walked into the first room she encountered, checking the closet, drawers, and cabinets. But the only things she thought could be of any use to her was a long rope, a base ball bat, and some socks and tennis shoes she found, which she put on immediately.

'I look absolutely ridiculous.' The pinkette growled to herself, looking in the mirror at herself, in this gorgeous dress.. then looking down to see the ratty sneakers she had on. She shrugged, not really caring about her appearance. Yui walked back into the hallway, noticing that the stairs to the attic were open. "D-Did I just not realize it was open before?"

The pink haired girl hesitantly approached the stairs, looking up into the attic, but only to see nothing but darkness. 'Should I go in?" She asked herself, taking a deep breath, "W-Well, I've gotten this far." Yui said, stepping up the stairs, walking into the pitch black room, being cloaked in the darkness surrounding her.

She tried feeling around for a light or something that would help her see. But she just kept tripping over items that the people that had previously lived there were storing up there. The girl extended her arm around, walking around blindly. Suddenly she felt her hand grasp something that felt like a pulling light switch. Yui tugged on it, the lights flickering on.

At first when she saw what was being kept up there in the attic she didn't believe it. It couldn't be real, could it? T-There.. There couldn't be the bloodied bodies of what looked to be.. the towns people. Yui's eyes widened, her hand immediately going up to her mouth to stop her from becoming sick.

The pinkette stumbled backwards, bumping into a blood smeared wall. She turned to see body parts and the insides of the people strung everywhere. Yui attempted to run down the stairs, trying to escape from the gruesome sight. But only to be stopped by something.. no.. someone. She looked up to see someone.. a human possibly. She couldn't tell from the amount of blood that was caked on him. But she could definitely see their eyes, they were red, the same red as the sky. The small girl shook, the terror overwhelming her. The large person snarled down at her, raising the weapon they had, which appeared to be some sort of large knife.

Yui backed up, accidentally stepping onto one of the weak floor boards and falling through the boards and landing on the second floor, in the first room she had entered. She heard them begin to run down the attic stairs as she slammed the door, locking it in hope to buy her some time.

Yui ran over to window, when it wouldn't opening she kicked it, breaking the glass. She climbed outside, glass cutting her a bit. The girl hissed in pain. She carefully slid down the roof, getting to the edge. She squeezed her eyes shut, jumping off, bracing herself for the impact.

As she jumped, the door to the room busted open, the bloodied murderer chasing after her. Yui felt the wind get knocked out of her, but she collected herself after she saw their eyes glaring down at her, their red eyes seemingly trying to burn holes into Yui. The pink haired girl got up, running down the street, in an attempt to get as far away from that town as possible.

Yui continues to run, not stopping for anything, though she did keep tripping over that damned dress! Eventually she saw a sign that said that you were leaving the town, but she still heard person's trudging foot steps behind her. Yui looked behind her as she crossed the line that meant she was in the next time. She kept running though, until she heard the foot steps come to a halt. She looked behind her to see them, pounding on what seemed to be a.. force field? Suddenly she stopped running, glancing back to look at the strange sight once more, before continuing to run, not willing to take anymore chances.


End file.
